Loud
by VDE
Summary: "... Karena terkadang, orang yang bisa bicara hanyalah sebuah eksistensi penuh dusta yang tak mau memahami perasaan orang lain." AU Oneshot Sequel Mute. Sho-Ai MinaNaru


**Summary:** "... Karena terkadang, orang yang bisa bicara hanyalah sebuah eksistensi penuh dusta yang tak mau memahami perasaan orang lain."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Loud © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-Ai, 2nd POV, Sequel Mute**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sesungguhnya, suaramu itu sangatlah indah... Minato."<em>

Bulir-bulir masa lalu... yang persisten menghantui jala benakmu. Jika nalarmu mengingatnya, kau hanya akan memejamkan kedua _cobalt_mu dengan erat dan menggigil dalam dinginnya percik elegi. Ah, itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu, Minato. Yang harusnya kau kubur dalam-dalam jika hanya membuat guratan luka di hatimu semakin menganga.

Namun, entah mengapa, kau tak bisa melupakannya.

Kau tak bisa menghapusnya.

Derai perih dari rajutan memori yang terpahat dalam otakmu.

Kau tak akan pernah bisa... lepas darinya.

_Tiada daya._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent and stare...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Ayo, kita makan siang bersama!"<p>

"Tidak bisa, Kiba! Aku akan makan siang bersama Minato!"

Di hari itu, terduduklah engkau bersama dengannya. Bersama dengan orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini. Kedua _cobalt_mu tak pernah bosan menatap gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan; Makan dengan lahapnya, sesekali tersedak, meminum air mineralnya lagi dan lalu mengunyah rotinya dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak tahu, mengapa ia tampak kehilangan kendali diri. Namun yang jelas, panorama gugup itu membuatnya terlihat... lucu.

"Ah, Minato? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh ya dengan wajahku?" Naruto melayangkan benang tanya padamu. Bintang sepak bola itu bergeming, menanti rajut jawabanmu -bukan jawaban dari perkataan- kau bisu, ia tahu itu.

Tersenyum tipis. Itulah yang terjadi pada dirimu. Atau mungkin, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memberikan tanda? Ingatlah, Minato. Kau itu bisu. Meski lidah begitu keluh tanpa daya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu melalui rangkaian frase, kau masih bisa menunjukkannya dengan tindakan.

Iya, kan... Minato?

Jemarimu lantas tertuju pada sehelai kain serbet. Mengambilnya. Dan mengusapkannya pada paras Naruto. Membersihkan noda makanan yang hinggap di sekitar pipi dan dagu pemuda itu.

Dan segenap tindakanmu dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh, hehehe... aku makan belepotan, ya? Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk membersihkannya." Derai cengiran tergambar diparasnya bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang lantas mengusapkan kain serbet pemberianmu pada wajahnya sendiri. Kau jawab pernyataan itu dengan sebuah anggukkan. Dan tentu dengan senyuman. Kau tak ingin dianggap sebagai patung tanpa ekspresi.

Kau hanya ingin Naruto merasa nyaman dan hangat jika berada di dekat orang bisu sepertimu.

Karena...

Orang bisu juga merupakan makhluk... yang bernyawa.

.

.

_Meski hembusan sunyi dan pekatnya hening telah menjadi untaian warna dalam hubungan kalian..._

_Sungguh tak mengapa._

_Keterbatasan bukanlah sebuah sembilu yang harus kau rutuki dan kau hujam dengan sumpah serapah._

.

.

"Dasar kau gombal, Asuma! Dengan nekatnya kau menembak Kurenai dengan puisi buatanmu itu."

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, Chouza! Yang terpenting, Kurenai tahu bagaimana isi perasaanku padanya."

.

.

Ada kalanya kau merutuk keterbatasanmu. Ada kalanya juga kau menghujam kebisuanmu dengan sumpah serapah. Jika kau mampu berbicara, mungkin kau bisa saja lepas dari kungkuman distopia ini.

Di dalam kelas, kau hanya terdiam untuk membaca. Kedua _cobalt_mu terus bercumbu pada runtutan _teks _di setiap lembar bukumu, memaksakan beberapa teori untuk tersemat ke dalam otakmu. Agar wawasanmu semakin luas dan gelar jenius tetap bisa kau pertahankan. Dengan bangku dan meja sebagai tahtamu. Tak acuh dengan keadaan sekelilingmu. Atau mungkin keadaanlah yang tak mau mengindahkanmu? Kau sungguh tak ambil pusing. Eksistensimu tak terlalu dianggap. Itu sudah biasa.

Dan gaung resonansi percakapan dari kawan-kawanmu membuatmu tersadar...

Akan arti penting sebuah... suara.

"Fuhuhuhu! Aku tak sabar lagi untuk berkencan dengan Suigetsu! Kalian tahu, apa yang sudah ia katakan padaku? Ia bilang bahwa ia akan melamarku menikah saat kami lulus nanti!"

"Wah, selamat ya, Karin. Andai saja aku seberani kekasihmu itu."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Tayuya?"

"Aku tak berani mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada pemuda yang kusukai! Padahal ia selalu saja berkata bahwa aku ini terlalu berharga untuknya."

"Aww... romantis sekali. Tidakkah ia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik karena selalu saja mengatakan hal yang menyenangkanmu?"

"Iya, juga."

"Syukuri saja hal itu, Tayuya. Pemuda yang kau sukai itu masih mau mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadapmu. Berbeda dengan kekasihku yang hanya diam dan tak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Iya. Tapi memang itulah ciri khas Pein. Meski ia bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak mengumbar kata, namun sesekali, ia pasti akan memberiku secercah kejujuran bahwa aku ini berharga untuknya."

"Ah, senangnya. Terkadang, ungkapan cinta yang terucap dari mulut orang yang kita kasihi bisa selalu membuat kita merasa berarti."

"..."

Dalam diam, kau menatap mereka. Mereka yang sempurna. Mereka yang tak memiliki keterbatasan apapun dan hanya bisa mengumbar ego sesuka hati. Angkuhnya ego mereka yang seakan membuatmu iri.

Mereka bisa berbicara. Mereka memiliki suara. Mereka bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu. Mereka bisa mengatakan isi perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka kasihi.

Tidak seperti kau, Minato.

Tidak sepertimu yang membisu.

Kau bukan manusia sempurna. Kau tahu itu. Di saat Naruto menerima dan mau membalas perasaanmu waktu itu, kau seakan tak percaya. Sudah lama kau pendam benih cinta terhadap pemuda mungil yang merupakan replikamu itu. Dengan semangat dan bara motivasi yang dianugerahkan beberapa teman terhadapmu, kau pun memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkan jemarimu, merangkai susunan frase di atas lembaran surat. Untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu.

Dan anak itu membalas perasaanmu. Meski ia tahu bahwa kau bisu.

Ia mau menerima keterbatasanmu, Minato.

Meski bibirmu keluh merapuh, tak berdaya dan tak mampu mengguratkan setitik kalimat pun...

Tak masalah.

Naruto tetap mencintaimu.

Dan terkadang... genangan masa yang kau jalani bersama Naruto. Yang seharusnya membuatmu bahagia. Yang seharusnya membuatmu tenggelam dalam jagad raya euforia...

Kontradiksi.

Kau tak bahagia bersama Naruto.

Bukan karena kau tak mencintai pemuda itu. Bukan karena Naruto membencimu. Bukan karena perbedaan kalian. Hanya saja karena...

Kau tak mampu.

Kau tak mampu mengatakan betapa berharganya Naruto bagimu. Kau tak mampu mengatakan betapa berartinya makna eksistensi anak itu bagimu. Kau bahkan tak mampu mengatakan tentang... betapa kau terlalu mencintainya...

Hanya karena bisu.

Hanya karena takdir terkutuk itu.

Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengatakan semua itu dari bibirmu.

Tak akan pernah bisa.

Sungguh, keterbatasanmu yang tak mampu memuntahkan indahnya tahta suara... telah membuatmu semakin tersiksa.

Kekurangan itu sudah menghancurkanmu.

Dan tak ada yang meminta seluruh distopia ini.

Tak ada yang meminta.

.

.

_Sungguh indah manusia yang mendapat anugerah untuk memiliki tahta suara._

_Kau bisa terus berkata pada orang yang kau kasihi tentang betapa berharganya esensi mereka bagimu._

_Kau bisa terus berkata bahwa kau selalu ingin bersama dengannya._

_Kau bisa terus berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintainya._

_Jika anugerah suara itu begitu indah..._

_Lalu mengapa kau masih saja menyalahgunakan anugerah itu dengan cara bersilat lidah menggemakan kebohongan?_

_Bahagiakah?_

_Bahagiakan dirimu jika banyak orang yang tersakiti hanya karena tertikam tajamnya sembilu perkataanmu?_

_Jika kau bahagia..._

_Sesungguhnya, kau tak lebih buruk dari seonggok... sampah._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate, Broken, and Lies...<strong>

**-Painful Memory-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gemuruh jeritan sakit.

Tawa hina rendahkan derajat.

Ibu telah pergi.

Ayah hanya memberi luka.

.

.

Bisu.

Sesungguhnya distopia itu tidaklah datang secara alamiah. Pada awalnya, kau hanyalah seorang anak normal yang tak memiliki kekurangan apapun, Minato. Kau adalah seorang anak yang dianggap anugerah. Kau kaya akan kelebihan. Kecerdasan adalah mutiara kebanggaanmu. Dan berbakti. Orang tua manapun pasti akan menginginkan seorang anak yang berbakti sepertimu.

Tapi bukan kedua orang tuamu.

Bukan kedua orang tua kandungmu yang kau kasihi.

Seorang wanita bermandikan karunia, melimpahkan kasih dan cinta padamu, yang sudah merawat dan melahirkanmu. Seorang ibu. Yang tak selalu bisa melindungimu. Karena ia hanyalah insan lemah. Ia hanyalah seorang wanita.

Dan seorang pria dengan tekad yang begitu kuat. Dengan bentangan dedikasi tinggi. Ia yang mengajarimu arti penting sebuah wibawa. Ia juga yang mengajarimu untuk membangun _pillar_ pendirian sekuat baja. Seorang ayah yang sangat kau hormati. Dan juga kau kagumi.

Tapi... apa kau tahu, Minato?

Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Delusi euforia yang kau pikir adalah gambaran absolutisme.

Ternyata hanya sekedar kamuflase elegi semu yang tak berujung.

.

.

_"Hentikan! Sa-Sakiti saja aku! Jangan sakiti Minato!"_

_"Diam! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"_

_"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putra kita, hah!"_

_"Ayah, ke-kenapa kau membawa pecahan beling itu padaku?"_

_"Hahahaha! Kau ingin tahu, hah? Kenapa aku membawa pecahan beling ini?"_

_"HE-HENTIKAN! MINATO! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AYAHMU SUDAH GILA!"_

_"I-Ibu-"_

_"Kau tak bisa lari, Minato! Kau harus merasakan pedihnya takdir ini! Ahahahaha!"_

_"A-Ayah... He-Hentikan-AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH!"_

_"Hahahahahaha!"_

_"MINATOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

.

.

"Jadi... a-ayahmu memaksamu untuk memakan pecahan beling itu?"

Guratan pucat yang terlukis di paras Naruto hanya kau balas dengan anggukan sendu. Pemuda itu tampak gemetar setelah membaca runtutan _teks_ masa lalu yang kau tulis pada selembar kertas putih. Pemuda itu membungkam mulutnya. Kedua _cobalt_nya bergeming dalam serpihan percik air mata yang mulai terbendung di atas lapisan korneanya. Ia tak menyangka.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa masa lalumu sekejam itu.

Kau memutuskan untuk terbuka pada Naruto. Kau buka lembaran masa lalu yang tak ingin kau ingat lagi. Kau tunjukkan prasasti kekejaman ayahmu. Seorang ayah yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya tanpa kau tahu apa sebabnya. Seorang ibu yang sudah lama meninggalkan dirimu untuk menuju dimensi firdaus. Seorang ayah yang kini sudah terbelenggu dalam dinginnya jeruji rumah sakit jiwa. Dan seorang ibu yang akan selalu mencintaimu meski ia sudah tak diijinkan bernyawa di mata dunia ini.

Dan kau tunjukkan guratan prasasti masa lalu itu bukan untuk mengemis kepingan logam belas kasih.

Kau hanya ingin terbuka pada Naruto. Itu saja.

Karena Naruto adalah orang yang paling kau kasihi di dunia ini.

Ah, kau pun mulai terhenyak saat percik air mata itu telah gagal dibendung lagi oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu menangis. Menangis karena turut merasakan kepedihanmu. Air matanya gugur dalam geming diam. Demi dirimu, ia tampak berusaha keras untuk mengulum senyuman tipis.

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tegar. Kau tahu itu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Minato. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Seuntai frase yang menjelma menjadi sebuah ikrar yang pasti. Kau tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengguratkan cengiran padamu. Memeluk tubuhmu dengan erat dan tak ingin melepasmu. Jemarimu pun mulai tersemat pada helai rambut emas itu. Mengusapnya lembut. Dan turut membalas dekapan Naruto.

Meski kau sudah lama kehilangan anugerah suaramu lagi.

Tak mengapa.

Kau sudah tak butuh itu lagi.

Kau tak menyesal.

Geming keheningan ini tak akan membuat Naruto pergi darimu.

Karena pemuda itu juga sudah terlalu mencintaimu.

.

.

_"Ibu."_

_"Hmm? Ada apa, Minato?"_

_"A-Apakah suaraku ini jelek?"_

_"Hahahah... bicara apa kau ini?"_

_"Ha-Habisnya, aku malu sekali saat mendapat tugas untuk menyanyi di depan kelas. Suaraku ini buruk."_

_"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Minato."_

_"Huh? Kenapa?"_

_"Karena..."_

_"..."_

_"Sesungguhnya, suaramu itu sangatlah indah... Minato."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Your voice was truly beautiful. No doubt about that...<strong>

**-This Isn't A Lie-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jemarinya menggandeng rapat telapak tanganmu. Ia berjalan dengan segenap benteng determinasi yang terbangun kuat di dalam hatinya. Derap langkahnya yang begitu yakin semakin membuat intuisimu terbasuh akan segenap rasa kepercayaannya. Inilah awal yang baru dalam hubungan kalian berdua. Sebuah rintisan masa depan yang ingin kalian rajut dengan indahnya.

_"Hei, Naruto. Apa untungnya memiliki kekasih yang bisu dan tak bisa bicara sepertinya? Sungguh tak berguna."_

_TAP!_

Sembilu pernyataan tajam itu membuat langkah kalian terhenti. Pemuda yang menggenggam rapat tanganmu tampak menunduk untuk sesaat. Ah, sepertinya ia sedang mengalami pergolakan emosi dalam proses penalarannya, Minato. Kau hanya dapat mengenggam erat tangan Naruto. Memberi isyarat pada kekasihmu itu untuk tenang. Kau tak tersinggung dengan sindiran menohok itu. Kau hanya tak ingin melihat Naruto marah.

Dan harapanmu terjawab sudah.

Seringai sinis mulai terlukis di paras manis pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu. Ia tatap musuh kalian dengan pandangan tiada gentar. Simpulan senyum menantang lekas terkulum di mulut mungilnya.

"Meski kekasihku bisu, aku akan tetap mencintainya, Shion. Selamanya. Karena apa?" Naruto tak sedikitpun berbalik menghadap Shion. Wanita berambut emas itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Belum sempat ia menghunus pedihnya frase cercaan lagi, Naruto sudah membungkamnya dengan frase yang begitu bijak.

"... _Karena terkadang, orang yang bisa bicara hanyalah sebuah eksistensi penuh dusta yang tak mau memahami perasaan orang lain_."

Dan kompetitor kalian hanya dapat tenggelam dalam rasa syok. Bergeming dalam diam. Terpuruk dalam kekalahannya sendiri. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum. Naruto menghadiahkanmu dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya dan lekas menggenggam rapat tanganmu lagi.

"Ayo, Minato. Kita pergi dari sini. Ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan." Pemuda yang kau kasihi itu lekas menghimpitkan parasnya di pipimu, menciummu lembut, sebagai simbolik perasaannya terhadapmu. Kau hanya menampakkan gestur tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Lekas kau kecup kening Naruto dan menarik tubuh kecilnya kembali ke dalam dekapanmu.

Kau tak butuh suara untuk membalas entitas cinta Naruto terhadapmu.

Kau tak butuh indahnya rangkaian frase.

Cukup kau tunjukkan saja dengan guratan gestur tindakan yang begitu tulus.

Tanpa perlu adanya motif terselubung dengan percik ambisi untuk memiliki.

Ia sudah menjadi milikmu. Yang perlu kau jaga dengan baik tanpa perlu takut untuk kehilangannya.

Dan kau tak perlu mengutuk keterbatasanmu lagi, Minato.

Karena apa?

.

.

_**Karena sebuah keterbatasan bisa menjadi pelita anugerah jika kau bisa mengambil hikmahnya... dengan baik.**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo para penduduk FNI! _Miss me_? #Plaks. Hahaha! saya kembali dengan sequel Mute. Saya belum betul-betul kembali ke FNI. Ini fic juga saya kerjain karena saya bolak-balik diteror oleh salah satu imouto saya yang rasa semi psiko ==" #DiBogem. Yup, semoga kalian puas dengan sequel ini. Saya sengaja gak terlalu menitikberatkan romance. Tapi lebih menitik beratkan pada keterbatasan Minato. Sebuah keterbatasan bukanlah hal yang harus kalian kutuk dan sesali karena pada dasarnya, keterbatasan itu juga merupakan sebuah anugerah yang bisa dipetik hikmahnya untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. #MalahCeramah

Oke, saatnya saya kembali ke FOPI lagi. Semoga suatu saat saya bisa mendapatkan feel saya lagi untuk pair MinaNaru ini.

**REVIEW** dan **Concrit** akan selalu saya hargai. _Arigato_~


End file.
